Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?
(Cartoon Network) | runtime= 1h 14 22s (74m 22s) | starring= Frank Welker Casey Kasem Grey DeLisle Mindy Cohn | producers= Joseph Barbera (executive producer) Sander Schwartz (executive producer) Margaret M. Dean Kathryn Page (line producer) | music= Thomas Chase Jones | editedby= Rob DeSales | producedby= Joe Sichta | storyby= Catherine Trillo Thommy Wojciechowski | writtenby= George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Joe Sichta | directedby= Joe Sichta | previousfilm= | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? is the ninth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was given a limited theatrical release in select cities of the United States on November 5, 2005 by Kidtoon Films. (rated G by the MPAA), before being released on DVD on December 13, 2005. Premise The Mystery Inc. team is in Egypt, where a curse by the last Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, may be the source of trouble for Egypt. Synopsis In 41 B.C.E., the Roman Army invades Ancient Egypt, forcing Cleopatra to flee for her life along the Nile River. After reaching the Great Sphinx of Giza, the queen goes below to a secret tomb and utters words to cast her curse into the pages of history. In the present day, Velma is helping Prince Omar Karam with restoring the famous Sphinx. She uncovers Cleopatra's ankh necklace, and shows it to Prince Omar, during which it shines a light out to Cleopatra's hidden tomb beneath the Sphinx, much to their surprise. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are on their way to meet Velma, who have missed her for six months, especially Scooby. Unfortunately, their engine dies due to their radiator running out of water. Scooby and Shaggy see an oasis and try to swim in it, only to find out that it was all a mirage. Suddenly, an Egyptian nomad, Amahl Ali Akbar, (nicknamed "Triple A" by the gang) and his hawk Horus, appears and helps them complete their journey. Triple A leaves them outside of the work site of the Sphinx, where they meet Fear Facers host, Rock Rivers, who's trying to regain credibility by filming the curse that has been supposedly unleashed from finding the tomb. This scares Scooby and Shaggy, until Scooby catches a whiff of Velma, leading to a reunion between all of them. Velma also introduces Prince Omar to the gang. Suddenly, the sinister grave robber named Dr. Amelia Von Butch and her minions arrive to claim the riches within the tomb. The hieroglyphics on the tomb walls speak of an undead army rising and people entering the tomb turning into stone. Against the wishes of Velma and Omar, Dr. Von Butch and her team use explosives to open the doors to the tomb, seemingly unleashing a sandstorm, which apparently turns Prince Omar into a stone statue. Dr. Von Butch decides to enter the tomb anyway; Scooby and the gang, after much trepidation, follow. Scooby accidentally sets off a trap, which they all survive, but the undead army have now risen, leading to some of Dr. Von Butch's minions and Velma to be turned to stone, while Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are swept through water into a Lost City where they are mistaken by the local Ancient Egypt reenactors for the returning Pharaoh Ascoobis and his faithful manservant, Shagenkhamen. Fred and Daphne are met by Rock Rivers and Dr. Von Butch and her henchmen inside the tomb where they are all set upon by a swarm of locusts. After escaping the tomb and entering a small town in the desert, Fred and Daphne search for Shaggy and Scooby when they are attacked by a disguised Dr. Von Butch and her henchmen Campbell and Natasha, being hit by a sleeping powder as Dr. Von Butch steals the ankh from them. Later that night, "Triple A" uses a special herb to wake up Fred and Daphne atop one of the pyramids and tells them that Horus the hawk is looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Horus recovers Scooby's lost collar and leads them to where he found it. Meanwhile, the Lost City's leader Hotep, attempts to feed Shaggy and Scooby to his Spirit of the Sand, a giant scorpion monster that turns out to be a giant remote controlled robot that he had built (the water of the Nile River shorts it out). Fred and Daphne arrive with "Triple A," who informs Shaggy, Scooby, and the Lost City's citizens that Hotep is really a brilliant civil engineer named Armin Granger, who has been damming the Nile River illegally. Outraged by Hotep's crimes, the Lost City's citizens arrest him and drag him away, possibly sending him to jail. After this, Fred & Daphne sadly tell Scooby & Shaggy that Velma has been turned to stone. At this point, while Scooby and Shaggy are distraught, Fred and Daphne are stumped as to whether the curse is real or not. All hope seems lost, but Fred still has a plan. Inside the tomb, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby find Rock as a stone statue, and Von Butch, Natasha, and Campbell being taken prisoner by the mummy Cleopatra's undead army. Natasha and Campbell are seemingly turned to stone, with Von Butch being next, who pleads pathetically for her life. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy disguise themselves as mummy soldiers, but Scooby's tail gives him away when the cloth is unravelled from it. They find a secret room of cement before seeing Fred's signal, which begins a battle between the Ancient Ones army led by Daphne (pretending to be Cleopatra) and Cleopatra's undead army. In the choas, the evil Amelia breaks free and sneaks into the chamber of Cleopatra, stealing the crown of Cleopatra and causing the Nile River to burst through the tomb, undamming the river and flushing out all the riches hidden in the tomb, thus restoring the treasure to the people of Egypt according to Cleopatra's last wish. The mystery is solved when it is revealed that Cleopatra's undead mummy is really a disguised Velma, who had planned the whole thing along with Prince Omar and his workers in order to scare away all the treasure looters. They had made cement copies of themselves to pass off as victims of "the curse". Prince Omar also tells Rock Rivers that they used his camera to film inside the tomb, which will guarantee Rock's comeback, much to his delight. Dr. Von Butch and her team (who were never turned to stone, just stone copies like Velma and Omar), are caught in a net set up by Fred and "Triple A", tied up, and possibly taken to jail. Later that night, the Sphinx is finally restored. "Triple A" thanks Velma for having done a great job. But when Shaggy fires an enormous firecracker, it hits the Sphinx's nose and knocks it clean off. Prince Omar states that the Sphinx looks much better like that, and they all laugh. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Prince Omar Karam * Amahl Ali Akbar * Rock Rivers Villains: * Ghost of Cleopatra * Army of the undead * Dr. Amelia von Butch * Natasha * Campbell * Amelia's other associates * Hotep * Spirit of the Sand * Armin Granger Other characters: * Cleopatra * Prince Omar's uncle * Triple A's camels * Ancient Ones * Pharaoh Ascoobis * Shagenkhamen * Isis * Peggy Jones Locations * Giza, Egypt ** Giza Plateau *** Great Sphinx of Giza **** Cleopatra's tomb ** Nile ** Lost City of the Ancient Ones ** Unnamed town Objects * Cleopatra's ankh * Prince Omar's cellphone * Prince Omar's sunglasses * Scooby's umbrella hat * Scooby's sunglasses * Umbrella * Lemonade * Ice cubes * Mystery Machine's engine * Scooby Snax box * Scooby Snacks * TV Gab * Velma's glasses * Cement molds * Cement bags * Cleopatra's mask * Cleopatra's crown Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Motorcycles * Jeep * Helicopter * Boats Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is one of the few cases in which one of the mystery gang is the monster of the movie (although it was to stop the real villain). Velma was also the culprit in the live-action movie Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *When Velma is later revealed to be Cleopatra's ghost, it gives context to her shouting at Mystery Inc to leave. * One of the background characters at the bazaar resembles Camel Sam from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode . * This was the first animated film to be filmed in widescreen and high-definition formats, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. Like other television shows and films filmed in high-definition, the monitor the animation team would have worked from would have 16:9 and 4:3 safe areas so that the full screen version would not crop off too much of any important visual elements (such as characters). However, the film is broadcast in widescreen on Cartoon Network HD. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as female mummies; Shaggy, Scooby as mummy warriors, and Fred as "Other" Cleopatra's warrior; Daphne as "Other" Cleopatra. * Scooby Snacks bribe: * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Velma loses her glasses. Cultural references * The piece of music that plays during Shaggy and Scooby's mirage scene is Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers", from his ballet The Nutcracker. * Dr. Amelia von Butch is based somewhat on the video game character Lara Croft. * Horus is the name of the Egyptian deity who was the son of Osiris. He was conceived by Isis after she made out with the resembled corpse of her husband who had been killed by Set. * Hotep roughly means "to be at peace". One of the most famous Ancient Egyptians to have this as part of his name was Imhotep who is credited with designing the Stepped Pyramid. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Cleopatra's ghost's eyes keep changing from glowing white to regular eyes. * When the gang's boat washed up, Daphne's hair was brown. *When Scooby and Shaggy were being chased by the sand spirit they were wearing baseball clothes, but a close up of them cowering by a pillar shows Shaggy's shoulder with a green shirt. It changes back to a baseball shirt in the wide shot. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the opening of the film, Cleopatra says, "In the year 41 B.C.E...". The dating system of that era did not use the terms B.C. or B.C.E. However, as this can be considered a "breaking the fourth wall" with her "ghost" speaking to the modern-day audience, it can be dismissed. * The events shown in the flashback are historically out of date. The invasion of Alexandria and the death of Cleopatra happened in 30 B.C.E., not 41 B.C.E. * In the film, Cleopatra's tomb is hidden beneath the Sphinx. This is an unlikely place for her real tomb to be located. By the time Cleopatra was born in 69 B.C.E., the Sphinx and Pyramid had been standing for almost two-thousand years. While there is modern evidence of catacomb-like structures beneath the Sphinx, they're nearly impossible to get into. In Cleopatra's time, these catacombs (if they truly exist) would've been forgotten and both the Pyramids and the Valley of the Kings were abandoned as a sacred burial grounds. None of Cleopatra's family were buried there. Her actual tomb is most likely buried in modern day Alexandria hidden somewhere in the city or just outside of it. Another possible place was in a temple near her palace on the Island in which she lived. If this is the case she’s buried under 30ft of water as the island has since sunk beneath the waves. *When Fred, Daphne, and Rock went into the tomb where the real undead army lay, it is obvious that they weren't the ones chasing the gang because of the color of their armor. The real army were wearing red and/or gold, but the fake army were wearing other colors like purple, blue, and orange. * It is never shown or explained how they pulled off Natasha and Campbell being "turned to stone". * The citizens of the Lost City of the Ancient Ones give up all modern conveniences and live as the ancient ones do. However, one citizen some wear sunglasses, prescription glasses, braces. * It is never explained how they got the citizens of the Lost City down to the heart of the tomb without the Undead Army noticing. * Prince Omar and the dig site would have been surrounded by military personnel in real life, not only because Omar was royalty, but also because the tomb was Cleopatra's. Had Amelia von Butch and her crew attempted to take over the dig in the same way they did in the movie, they would have been immediately arrested, if not killed. * There is a rational explanation for everything that happens in the movie, except for the initial discovery of Cleopatra's tomb. Omar holds up the ankh necklace, the sunlight catches it, and this somehow causes stairs to appear beneath the Sphinx. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? DVD released by Warner Home Video on December 5, 2005. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy|Trailer. Gallery References External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in Egypt Category:Cases that feature gang members as the culprits Category:Direct-to-video films *